minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
I Don't Want You To Go Away
I Don't Want You To Go Away is a story made by Chromebolt. PS. You might want to get a tissue box... Chapter 1: Dreams Were Never Left Forgotten ????: I'll miss you, I'll miss you all... ???? 2: But... Do you really have to go, Pack? Pack: Yes, yes I do. It's my duty, Teirra. Teirra: But... Please, no! After all we've done, THIS happens! I don't want you to go away... Pack: I know we had an adventure, but I have to go away, or else we're doomed... I will never see you, or any of you ever again, but I want you to have this. (Pack gives Teirra a golden necklace, with a picture of Pack and Teirra smiling at the camera) Teirra: But... When can I see you again? Pack: It would be rare if I ever saw you again... But... I don't want to go either, but I have too... (Suddenly, a child snickers) Child: Finally, he leaves... Go! I don't want to see your dirty little face here ever again! I would rip your bones limb by limb, glue you back together and repeat! SO GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT, MAGGOT! Teirra: Don't be mean to him, he saved our lives. Child: I DON'T CARE! We are enemies, by DEFAULT! MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD PUT YOU IN A BOX FLOATING DOWN THE RIVER, PACK! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT SO I WON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR IDIOTIC EYES, AND YOUR TERRIBLE WEAK BODY! SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU DROOLING, MAGGOT-COVERED, HALITOSIS-RIDDLED, WIMP! (Heartbroken, sad and angered, Pack ran out of the door, quietly weeping and sobbing, while Teirra reached out her hand to reach for him, but it too late) Child: YEAH! RUN AND CRY, YOU KID! (The word "KID!" vibrated through Pack's mind, and Pack broke down in tears, seeing how much he hated being called a mere kid. He wasn't a kid, he was 17 years old) Child: YOU BETTER LEAVE, DIRT-COVERED, LAZY-EYED, FOOLISH-SENSED, EVAPORATION CAUSING LITTLE BRAT! GO LEAVE, YOU IGNORANT KID! (Pack finally left, while a river of tears emitted from his face) (This entire, heartbreaking moment turns out to be a dream) (Pack wakes up, seemingly inside a hotel room, screaming) Pack: (whimpering) I didn't want to go... But at least Teirra's still here... (Pack holds up a photo of Teirra and Pack smiling, the exact same photo the necklace held) (Teirra knocks on Pack's door, and Pack opens) Pack: Hi, Teirra. Teirra: Bad dreamy? Pack: Yeah, a "bad dreamy". Teirra: What was it about? Pack: Me leaving you... And a child insulting me, calling me a maggot, and a... a... (voice saddens) ...kid, and a halitosis-riddled wimp... (Tears drip down Pack's eyes) Teirra: You don't want to remember, do you, Packy...? Pack: That was the most horrible nightmare I have ever... ummm... "nightmared" before... Teirra: You mean "bad-dreamy-mared". Pack: Yes... "bad-dreamy-mared"... Teirra: Did you remember the thing? Pack: OH! Yeah! You have the grand opening of "Funny Silly Wacky Super-Fun Even More Funny Silly Laughy Zone of Play", right? Teirra: YES! It will be so awesome inside! You can relax, play games, eat stuff, make new friends AND MORE! IT WILL BE SO AWESOME! Pack: Let's go, shorty. You wouldn't want to miss your dad's grand opening. (A stomping was heard downstairs) Teirra: A stomping... That's scary, Packy... Pack: It'll be okay, Teirra. It's just a heavy thing somebody dropped. (screaming is heard downstairs) (explosions are heard downstairs) Teirra: This is scary, Packy... (The TV comes on, and the Mayor is on it) Mayor: NO NEED FOR ALARM. JUST RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES. BYE NOW. (Pack's hotel room is blown up) Pack: I'll get a vine. You just hold onto the... uhhh... "viney"... (The hotel completely falls apart) (People fall on the ground) Teirra: That was a "bad-dreamy" come true... Pack: What about the... ummm... place with a really long name? Teirra: Oh! Yeah... (Pack and Teirra run to the building, which turns out to be destroyed) Pack: This place is... demolished? Construction Worker: Yep. Some shadow-like person blew it up with some sort of... thing... Too bad, it had all new Redstone technology... TBA Category:Stories